Teen Titans and the son of luthor
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: Teen Titans and the son of luthor. Just to say that there is a story call "To be a holder of Miracles" That has this story there with more crossovers. Chapter 1 has nothing to do with the titans they show up in chapter 2. If you like it pleases leave a review or PM. There is a poll on my page of the to be a holder of miracles that will be added to this as new chapter in that story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a Davis if he was in the DC universe and LEX is his Father Have fun. **

**The year 1999** and Davis was watching his Dad walking out on him and his mother as she said "LEX STOP." The man stops and walks to the woman. To then just see him slapping her in the face. Davis just ran to his Dad punch him a cross in the face. Lex then started to say "I will be back for you my son in 3 years." Then Lex walks out the door leaving his son and wife in japan. 

**Two years later **

Davis and Veemon was walking to the Japanese star labs were Izzy was working on Davis's D-3 that was full of golden power. Davis walk into the lab as Lzzy said "There is a member from the JLA here to see you use you digivice to open a digi port for a test on the power that will come out of it." Davis looks at the lab to see two computers one with a blue digi gate and one black screen were the power was off. Davis just put his D-3 out in front of the computer as he Said "DIGI PORT OPEN." A golden light filed the room as Davis and Veemon were polled in to the digi word as the second computer turned on show in the Dark world that was filed with shadows.

Davis looks at that the digimon as he seen a man wearing orange and black with one side of his face cover in black with no eye holes and the next half orange with an eye hole. The man looks at Davis as he poled out a sword and runs at Davis. Davis then put his D-3 in the sky as he said "By the power of Miracles" Veemon started to change with Davis standing next to him in gold light. Veemon and Davis combed in to one golden Digi digimon named "Magnamon". The man just stared at Davis saying "so you the one that Lex what's. I am Slade Wilson THE TERMINATOR." He then tried to hit Magnamon with the sword. Magnamon Kick the sword out his hand saying "How did you get here Slade." Slade just look at the digimon to say "I was here to get you for my boss Luther." Magnamon just opened a portal to the lab saying "you're not worth my time."

The three appeared in the lab as Izzy and a man in a Bat suit said "your back." The man in the bat suit just looks at Davis and said "Hello I am Batman from the JLA and your Davis nice to meat you." Davis looks at the Batman saying "Kl but this guy named Slade and he tried to kill me for a man named Luther." Batman just grabs Slade to put him into take him to a prison cell back in Gotham.

**One hour **

Davis and Veemon were talking to Izzy about how a human super villain can attack him in the digiworld. Izzy just said "It as if he was getting help for a digimon or a destined to get you in the digi world." Davis is looking at his D-3 as he seen a baled man on the screen as he said "so Davis you have grown so much but today is not the day. You will see me son." Davis just look confused as his D-3 turns off. Izzy stared to tall Davis of the Young justice initiative "you know Davis there is a kids name Beast boy, Rodin and Super Girl that are your age initiative." Davis just looks at him and said "NO IZZY" walks out the room as he seen Kari with Gatomon wetting outside for Veemon and him. Her walk to him as Veemon said "Davis why are you not going to join the Young Justice Initiative." Davis just looks at him and said "I will tell you at some point Vee." Kari just look at Davis as he started to think about his day has a kid who just played soccer. Kari tried to talk to him as he walks from the labs.

**In the USA Smallville**.

Claire Kent was trying to master her powers as a lex robot attack the small town. The girl changed into her super girl costume to battle the robot. The robot tried to kill her as she punches it in the chest ripping it in two. As Superman shod up to take on the robot as they got a call from Batman telling them about Davis. Super girl look at her male counterpart to say "is he a hero cousin." Superman just looks at her as he said "No he is a kid from Japan who has some potential Claire but it look like there is no way he will be one of use." The super girl just started to go home thinking of Davis trying to figure out how he was a candidate in the initiative. "Davis one day I will meet you and then I will see what you will do."

Davis was sleeping as he seen the dream of Claire Kent **(this is the dream world from digimon 02 it just Davis having some powers from that world.) **Davis looks at the girl to see how beautiful she is with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Davis just tired to talk to her as she looks at him with her eyes that made Davis feel week. She said his name as his face turned red as the sun that would kill superman. She just giggled at him like a normal girl. Davis tired to talk to her as an evil digimon appeared trying to kill them as Davis look at the monster he said "Myotismon the hell is this." The girl run that the vampire trying to punch him. Davis was tired to get some energy from his D-3 to hit Myotismon. The two were wining as a figure came out of nowhere looked at Davis with a smell saying "hello son and super girl. This will be fun I will make you both as my puppets." Davis just look at his D-3 and said "You what me come and get me." As Davis body change in to a human Magnamon with golden armour just saying "hi dude you loss." Then there was a large explosion. Davis was now awake in the real world with Veemon sleeping on his bad like a cat.

**Two day later**

Davis was kidnapped by some men in black as Veemon was at Kari's.

**One year later in the USA at lex corps.**

Luther was just trying to get his new weapon to have the power to kill superman and then the JLA. Using the A.M.A.Z.O. robot design to give the user the power of their opponent with a limit of three powers. Lex "now son I will put this on you and then I will kill the JLA." The weapon was just in a test tube.

As the Lex put a code in a computer as a Girl in a superman suit flayed in to the room. Lex just look at his weapon and said "This is you test kill super girl." The girl looks at the weapon and said "No way is that not possible". Lex "so you know him then Super Girl this will be fun my son will try to kill you Kryptonian." The monster ran to punch her in the face as Super Girl just moved out the way as it tried to kick her in the back. She started to fly in the air as he jumps in the air trying to fly. Ten jumps later with super girl look in that Lex just smiling that the scene. Super Girl just looks back at the weapon as he started to fly in the air. Super girl look in disbelief as the weapon just smiled at her. She just stared at him as he just started to fly at her at the speed of light. Super Girl just tried to block the attack. Lex "just said this just great he is mastering you powers faster than you can use them." Super Girl just looks at the weapons hands as she sees a device on his hand. Super Girl so "Is that it a device that give him that power." Lex just look at her and said "Yes and no Super Girl that is how I will control him so if he is in my toy that will knock him out wean he is don with you." As he said that the weapon broke the device and it said "so Dad it look like I will be the on stopping you today" as he started to fly in to the Bald man as Lex said "now that that is over now I will levan" a digi port open next to the computer where he was standing. The weapon just look at the ground as super girl just tried to get the JLA on call.

**In Japan** the 02 digidestined and there digimon were getting kid napped by lex with some super villains Merlyn (the Black Archer), Joker (Clown _Prince of Crime)_, General Zod (general Kryptonian), Darkseid (the ruler of Apokolips) and Brainiac (a supercomputer from Krypton).

**In the JLA tower** Batman was looking at the weapon as Wonder Woman was getting the files on Davis from the initiative as Superman just said "hi Davis it good to see your ok kid." He just looks at superman and said "Who is Davis." As wonder woman walk over to him with a file and a mirror she then said "Davis that is your file it has a picture off you look at it and then the mirror I hope this help you Davis." I he look at the picture to see a boy with brown hair. Then he look at the mirror and seen the same boy just looking older. Davis then got up and said "so I am that kid Davis and Lex is my reel Dad I gees." Davis just got up and said "I what to stop Lex would you help me or will I have to go and do it myself." Super girl look at Davis as a man in green with a bow and blond hair said "You have my bow and arrows kid my names Green Arrow." Then Batman said "you are one of us from the initiative. I will look for Lex on the computer." Superman just looks at Davis and nodded at him with a smile. Wonder woman just got up to start their plane. Super girl look at Davis "We have meat be for you were kidnapped by Lex Davis." Davis just looks at her as he face turned red like in the dream world. Batman got up as he seen were Lex was "He is in Japan with the Digidestined as bet for the trap on Davis." The all ran to the plane with Davis following.

**In Japan** the Wonder woman just landed the plane near the places where all the villains were. Superman just charged at Darkseid as super girl charged at Brainiac. Darkseid "so it looks like I will face you Superman." As he just used his omega blast from his eyes at Super man as Davis jump in the air and punch Darkseid with his own super strength. Davis said "looks like I am stronger then the great Darkseid." Darkseid just look at him as Superman nocks him out. They turned to see Green Arrow beat Merlyn by hitting his bow with trick arrow. Super Girl had just broke Brainiac chest pleat powering him down. The Joker was tied up by Batman rope as wonder woman just kick Zod to the ground. Davis looks at his father and said "It looks like it is us vs. you Dad." Luther just said "no me vs all of you with this my BIO-BAND this will let me have you power son." Davis just look at him and said "What is my power Dad." Lex just smiled at him "son it is the same as my A.M.A.Z.O. robot it lest you cope there powers now I will kill them all starting with Superman." As lax ran at superman Davis just seen a red flash hit Lex in the face. "Story I am late." Said the flash Lex just ran as fast as the flash and hit Superman Davis seen that he was getting faster as he ran trying to catch Lax. Lex looks at his son and said "it go to see you're not going to stop but I win as he ran back to Davis punching him in the face. Davis just moved faster and he just ran right into him. Giving Lex a punch in the stomach. The two battle in tell they got to the start as the green lantern just sod up Lex coped his power and hit Davis. Davis the coped the green lantern power as he used his courage to power up his strength as lex fall in pain. Lex just look at Davis and said "how are you getting stronger." Then the green lantern just said "you have no courage in you lex." The JLA put them all in their prison in space. The digidestined tried to talk to Davis but he just walk away from them. Davis "I need to find my serif if I were to be one of you a gene." Super Girl just watch as he walked from them all JLA and digidestined alike.

**Epilogue **

Davis was just wondering now looking for his new start as he should up in jump city the day the Teen titan's meet. The day Davis found himself.

**There will be a story with the teen titans but not just now. I hope you like this story and Thanks for reading. The next one will be something more a story will be something wean I can thinks of it lol. Still if you what me to Wright a story crossover just pm me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup this is chapter 2 of the Davis in the DCU story and I hope you like it there will be more for this story like many a look at "the death of superman" and "the Judies contract".**

In Jump city Davis was walked to an hotel in the large town as he walks in the door. Davis started to hear someone scream using super-man powers. Davis started to say as he ran to the sound of screaming as he seen Robin a teen super hero trying to save the city from a super powered girl. Robin tried to get the girl from attacking the people in the city. She said something in an alien language. Davis got a good like at her seeing her ginger hair, orange skin and green eyes but the thing that got him thinking as the hand cuffs. Davis started to think that she was a prisoner or a slave from an alien world as Robin got kissed by the alien girl. She stated to speck in the English language as she said "They are coming for me leave now or you will die." As Robin tried to stop her as alien troupes started to attack Robin and the alien girl. Davis was just about to help as a man with dark skin warring a hooded should up as the truops attack the man in the hooded as his hooded started to tare the man body had cybernetics on his arms legs body and right eyes. The attacks stop as he said "stop destroying my town" he picks up a car that was off to the side of the street and throws the car at the troupes. Troupes started to get there blasters to hit the car. Robin had got the alien girl out the way from the Troupes as a green boy attack the alien as a rhino. Davis was still watching as he started to look for a ship that the troupes came from as he started to feel a dark power from the back of an alleyway from the left side of the street. As one of the troupes shot the Green teen there where taking by a black birded like woman. The Green teen said will he looked at the woman as he seen her gray skin and blue cape with a hooded "thank you for saving me." She looked at him saying in a monochrome voice "next time I may not be there to save you green." There was to many tropes for the teen as Davis attack the troupe with superman powers.

Robin watch as Davis kick two the troupes into the green teen who nock them up into the air as the Woman in the hood sent them to the ground as the cyber-man. Robin and the alien where taking as he started to try and get her to help then stop the aliens nut he can see the fear in her eyes. Robin was started to get through to her as they seen the alien shim in the city sky line. The girl then seen all the super human's attack the ship to getter as Robin said "they need me just you stay here but if you think you can help then please help us." She watches as Robin ran to help. Davis was looking at the hero's as he said "just leave it to me ill just use superman powers and this will be over in no time." Davis started to fly up at the ship as it fired a red sun light blast at Davis sending him to the ground. Then the alien girl seen this as she started to fly at the ship braking the weapon in to as Davis started to fly back up with the Green teen changing into a raven as the hooded woman smiled as she fly's up. Robin looked at them as the Cyber-man said "you have a way to get up there bird brain." Robin just looked as he said "not to day..." He just said "victor stone." Robin looked at victor as he said "we need to find sum were to land that ship." The cyber man just said "land out in the bay there is a small island out there to put it on." They started to run to the bay.

In the ship super humans are trying to get to the control room to land the ship as solder attack the super powered teens. The green teen ran to the controls in the room as Davis said as he kick a solder to the ground "you green do you know how to fly this thing." The green teen just smiled as he said "no but I do play video games so it look like that will be a more fun to learn and just so you now I am Beast Boy." Davis with a smell on his face as he said "Davis is the name." as he punch a hole in the ship so they can get out as Beast boy started to land the ship. The alien and the woman started to fly out the hole as Davis Grabbed Beast boy and throw him out the hole as he landed the ship in the inland. One hour later Davis walks out the crash ship. Robin and all the super humans had seen Davis walk to them with a small smell on his face as he said "So it looks like that young justice did happen ha Robin, Beast Boy." The two look at Davis as they said "yeah but I don't like the name." as they all started talking about a team name the sun started to come up as the hooded women said "so if you will all argue for a name then way not the Titans." Beast boy looked at her as he said "No the teen titans." She looked at him as she said angry as her hood fell "that now how is that different from what I said." As the hood fell Beast boy seen that the woman was a Teen age girl with a beautiful gray face and dark purple heir. Beast boy's looked at the girls face as his face turned red. She seen this as her face turned just as red like his. Beast boy's said awardly "It the teen part where all teen's." She just looked at the boy as she started to say "yeah that works." Robin looked at Davis as he said "so are you going to stay or just leave like you did in Japan a year ago." Davis seen the group of titans as he said "if you guys will have me." The stone walks to Davis as he grabbed him and Beast Boy as he said "Yeah man you in right this will be great." As Beast boy said "ok Cyborg just let go." The Titan Cyborg said "That's a good name for a hero." The alien girl started to say "if we are giving names I am Starfire." The hooded Girl said "Raven." As Beast boy changed in to a raven as she watch with a smell. Davis looked at his hands as he put his old D-3 out as he said "The mimic that's the name is that cool." They all look at Davis as they said "The mimics cool." They all were giving a Titan communicator from Cyborg as Davis pulled out his D-terminal giving them all his E-mail adders. They all left the inland as wane and start labs building a tower on the inland.

In Japan The digidestined and there digimon where all watching the news in the computer club at their school as Davis and the titans saving jump city from the alien came up. Veemon sitting next to Gatomon and Kari said "Davis he just saved that town with his new friends." Kari looked at this as she said "it probably because he feels that he is a monster that he needs to see people just like him." Tk was the one to comment to this "Freak's that who he is friends with Kari." Tai was the 1st to look at Tk as he said "will in that case we are freaks Tk." Tk sucks at the side as someone they had no idea they would see again super girl was at the door to their club room.

One week past The titans were in there new T shaped tower. As Davis sat on roof as he look at his D-3. Raven, Starfire and Robin where all talking to each other as Beast boy and Cyborg where playing video games trying to get the high score. It was then at Starfire said "way is the mimic up on the roof alone." Robin was the first to say "maybe he …" Raven said "some people like their own company." Back on the roof Davis was thinking of Veemon as he said "one day I will remember all of you and the digidestined." Davis got up as he started to walk down to the team room he seen his new team and with a started to play the game as the titan alarm what off. Robin said "There is robberies down town titans GO." The team got there as Davis ran in first kicking one of the super villains in the leg but Davis got fired out the bank. Davis said "there is three villains in there." The three villains walked out one being a big hulk like teen, a small boy with a jetpack and a girl with the same skin colour as raven bur with pink heir. The titans attack the three criminals in 5 minutes they were taking down.

As they started to walk back to the Tower Beast Boy said "you know we need a car or a moped." Davis was looking at his hands as Robin said "Beast boy got a point CY you up to making a car for the team." Cy just had a smile as he said "OK Robin ill get it done in tonight." Davis was still looking at his hands as Starfire started to talk to him "so mimic do have anything to say." Davis was not listening as she looks at him in anger as Davis look at his hands. Davis was hearing something in the wind as Raven started to read his mind. She was see in two door in his head one had the V on it but the outer had an LEX COP logo on it. She was seat out his mind as Davis uses his powers to copy hers "Raven leave my mind now." She was sent out the mind. Davis looks at the v door as he said "one Day I will open this door Veemon."

They got to the tower as they seen Slade with his sword in his arms. He just looked at Davis as he said "my boss what you to take your medicine Davis." He ran at Davis with his sword in his hands as he cut Davis arm putting drug at was on the swords in to his bloodstream. As Davis fell form that attack the titan's battle Slade.

**Ok that it for to Day hope you like the follow up to part 1 if you still have to read part 1 just read it have fun it not the best but I am still just starting but I how you like this chapter. Just to say PM or Review if you like this chapter. **

**Davis "You faggot to say that the sekirei chapter 2 is done." **

**Manito just should up as he said "it not to bad but hell I'm in it now yeah." **

**Musabi and Tsukiumi grabbed Manito as Davis started to walk out the room as his sekirei should up outside the room. **

**Davis just said "look out for that part 2."**


End file.
